WOLF
by zelocil
Summary: Melawan diri sendiri dari sebuah makhluk didalam diri-nya. Hidup dengan fake family, dan keluarga kandung yang jauh diluar kota seoul. Seekor serigala putih yang merebut tubuh anak kecil bernama Zelo. Hidup penuh kesedihan sebagai manusia yang sangat berbeda. /JongLo HimLo BangLo ZiLo TaoLo KrisTao DaeJae
1. Chapter 1

WOLF.

Author: zelocil

Pair: TaoLo / BangHim / JongLo / HimLo / TaoRis / ZiLo

Cast: specially B.A.P and EXO member (and more).

rated: M

[ WARNING! - Yaoi (BxB/BL) – SMUT ASEM LEMON~ - NC – Typo(s) ]

enjoy~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_why i'm so diffrent?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_every body hates me..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_i'ma WOLF..."_

Zelo POV.

"hey! Junhong! Bangun! Ppali irreona!" ucap seseorang diluar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ku.

"hnn... nanti aku juga bangun..." jawab ku lalu memejam kan mata ku lagi.

"bangun! Jika tidak... aku buang _skateboard _mu itu!" teriak seseorang itu kesal.

"MWO? ANDWAE!" bentak-ku saat mendengar _skateboard _ku akan dibuang.

.

.

_Kau berani membuang atau mempatahkan skateboard kesayangan ku? Nyawa-mu takkan selamat!_

_._

_._

"ne aku sudah bangun! Dasar...hyung cerewet!" ucap ku kesal sambil membuka pintu kamar ku.

"mwo? Cerewet? Nuguya!?" tanyanya sambil menatap ku yang keluar kamar.

"_you... himchannie hyung! Himchan hyung cerewet! Hahaha" _ledek ku sambil berlari turun tangga, ketakutan dikejar hyung cerewet ku itu.

"hey! _Babo-ya!_ Ku do'a kan kau ja-"

DRAK!

"ahh... appo..." eluh ku sambil memeluk lutut ku dilantai.

"heh!? Sudah ku bilang jangan lari ditangga! ...nakal" mulut itu selalu mengkomat-kamit ditelinga ku, ya... sifat nya memang seperti ibu-ibu, itu lah dorm B.A.P.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nae appa~ [Yongguk]_

_Nae umma~ [Himchan]_

_daaaan~_

_hyung-hyung kesayangan ku! Daehyun, YoungJae, dan JongUp! _

_Kyaaaa~~ betapa serunya hidup ini, Tuhan._

_Tuhan, jagalah fake family ku ini. Dan jagalah...keluarga ku yang jauh disana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Zelo? ZELO! HEY!" sahut JongUp hyung yang membangunkan ku dari lamun-nan ku dimeja makan.

"hng?.. eh h-hyung..."

"_gwaechanayo_? Nangis _eoh_?"

"_a-anni_, makanannya p-pedas hyung"

"kau bohong. Sereal ini kau bilang pedas? Pfft... (menahan tertawa)"

"hyung..." (pout)

Lalu Himchan hyung datang membawa 2 gelas susu, untuk kami.. _maknae line~ _kekeke~

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau tau tidak..? tadi Zelo-"

"kyaa! Tidak hyung! Tidak!"

Yongguk pun datang lalu duduk di sebelah JongUp.

"ada apa ini? Berisik sekali _eoh?_"

"Zelo... hahaha dia bilang kalau sereal nya pedas, hahaha"

"eeeh? _Jinjjayo_?" Himchan duduk disamping ku.

"n-ne..." jawab ku singkat.

"HAHAHAHAHA" seketika semua orang di meja makan tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

"Kajja, Jelo. Kita berangkat ne?" ucap Himchan hyung sambil memakai jaketnya.

"ne" jawabku singkat-padat-dan jelas **lol**.

Akhirnya Himchan hyung mengantar-ku menggunakan motor besarnya **asek**~! (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/DI SEKOLAH/**

Author POV.

Zelo pun masuk kegerbang sekolah dengar ragu. Rasa takut dan bingung terlihat diwajah-nya ketika Himchan pergi meninggalkannya didepan gerbang.

Sebuah lapangan yg cukup besar terlihat saat memasuki gerbang itu. Lalu Zelo menghampiri salah satu orang yg terlihat tinggi, berkulit putih (tapi masih putihan Zelo dong/?) dan rambut hitam yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan.

"a-annyeong, hyung... kau tau dimana-"

"kau telah mengganggu permainan ku, bocah.."

"m-mianhaeyo, aku hanya ingin-"

"menantang ku _eoh_?"

lalu orang itu, eh.. sebut saja dia Tao. Ya, Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menyeret Zelo ketempat yang sepi.

Tao POV.

_Kurasa bocah ini menarik..._

_mungkin kita perlu bermain sejenak... kekekeke~_

Himchan POV.

_Sepertinya ada yang aneh, apa ya?_

_Eh? tunggu. Apa ini?_

_(raba-raba saku celana)_

_m-mwo? handphone Zelo?_

_(mengotak-ngatik handphone)_

_kyyaaa kyaa~ lucu sekali~ eksis juga ya magnae ini._

_Eh? kembalikan handphone-nya, channie babo _(jitak kepala)

Author POV.

"A-appo, nae eodiga?" rengek Zelo.

Tao menarik kerah seragam Zelo, mengangkatnya keatas, lalu mendorongnya ketembok.

"kkh... a-kkh-ppo (appo)" rengek Zelo kesakitan.

"shut up kid. You are mine now" jawab Tao seduktif.

Tao pun mencium ganas bibir Zelo dengan kasar. Membuat Zelo menangis, karena merasaakan hal yang menurutnya _aneh-menjijikan-menakutkan_ itu.

"ummph..hh...h.." suara-suara sayu itu mulai keluar dari bibir Zelo ketika tangan yang cukup besar milik Tao masuk kedalam celana-nya.

"stopp-h...hyungh... AKHH!" teriak Zelo karena Tao meremas _junior_ Zelo dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_no..._

_no at this time, junhong.._

_i want to be a normal..._

_yup.._

_normal..._

_junhong._

_._

_._

_._

"_EEEEERR-RRRAAH!" _suara besar itu keluar dari mulut Zelo, lalu Zelo mendorong bahu Tao sampai terjatuh.

Tao melihat semua bentuk tubuh Zelo yang berubah drastis.

_Kepala yang memiliki kuping binatang,_

_ekor binatang di daerah belakangnya,_

_mata yang bersinar terang,_

_dan tentu saja... tarik yang terlihat tajam._

"Tao! Tao!" teriak seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya. Panggil dia... Kris.

Tao diam membatu didepan Zelo,

ups...

mungkin dia bukan Zelo lagi... dia.. _**JunHong**_

JunHong mendekati Tao, lalu menggigit baju Tao dan menyeretnya perg ke arah tangga. Kris tetap berlari mengikuti mereka.

"Stop it!"

BAKH!

Kris melempar papan kayu kecil ke kepala JunHong, membuat JunHong jatuh ke pojok ruangan dekat tangga.

Tatapan matanya mulai kabur.

Lalu kembali fokus. Melihat Kris menangis melihat Tao tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

_junhong..._

_it's enough.. please..._

_it's my life turn now..._

_(himchan hyung..._

_help..)_

_-Zelo-_

_no way._

_He touch you._

_Don't act like a bitch Zelo._

_You still a kid._

_And i'm..._

_the_

_wolf!_

_-JunHong- _

"_ERGHHH-AAAAAAH!" _teriak Zelo yang memberontak batin JunHong, lalu berlari keluar. Terjatuh. Lelah.

"_HIM-HIMME HYUUNG! AWOOOOO" _

Kris merangkul badan Tao yang setengah sadar. Melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"_Seorang anak kecil yang berusaha melawan seseorang didalam dirinya dengan cara apapun. _

_walau dia yakin kekuatannya takan sekuat makhluk didalam dirinya._

_Berusaha menjadi normal_

_dimata orang lain"_

_._

_._

"_h-hik-hiks.. hiks.."_ suara berat itu berpadu isak tangis Zelo.

"_AWOOOOOO" _teriak Zelo berusaha memanggil Himchan hyung.

.

.

.

.

"_Zelo? Eodiga?"_

_._

_._

_._

"**JELO-YA!**" teriak Himchan lari menghampiri Zelo yang telah berubah itu.

"j-jangan men-hhh-dekathh! hyung! errrrr!" ucap Zelo memohon kepada hyung-nya itu, sambil memegang pelipisnya.

Kris memeluk erat Tao. Mencoba melindunginya, walaupun tak tahu caranya.

"gege...i-itu anak yang tadi?"

"ne"

Mata Zelo kembali bersinar, tanda JunHong telah merebut tubuhnya kembali.

_Jangan lukai hyung ku!_

_JunHong baboya!_

_Ya aku memang lemah!_

_Tapi aku selalu disayang!_

_Sedangkan kau?_

_Coba lihat dirimu..._

_kau kuat.._

_sangat kuat.._

_tapi? Apa yang kau perbuat?_

_Kekuatan mu membuatmu hilang kendali!_

_Pernahkah kau merasakan kasih sayang?_

_Masih kah kau disayang?_

_JunHong... kumohon..._

_sekarang..._

"hiks...hiks..." tangis Zelo.

Kuping, ekor, dan taring yang mulai menghilang..

mata yang kembali hitam pekat...

sifat dirinya yang kembali seperti anak kecil..

Zelo mendapatkan dirinya normal kembali..

"Zelo-ya! Zelo-ya! Gwaechanayo?" tanya Himchan sambil menepuk pipinya.

"hiks..hiks...u-uhuk.. n-ne gwh-aeh-chanahyo hiks.." jawab Zelo sambil menangis.

Kris Tao hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

## Himchan dan Zelo pun pulang kembali kedorm nya ##

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo POV.

_Ini sudah malam ya~~_

_indahnya pemandangan ini~_

**BRAK!**

"eh hyung?" seru ku kaget melihat Himchan hyung masuk kekamar tiba-tiba dan melihat ku yang sedang duduk dijendela.

"Zelo, gak tidur hm?" tanya Himchan ketakutan

"hyung? Waeyo? Gwaechana?... aku.. sedang asik melihat bulan purnama"

"TIDUR ZELO-YA! TIDUR!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

"h-hyung jangan nangis..." ucap ku lalu memeluk tubuh Himchan yang sedikit gemeteran.

Zelo POV end.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_don't dissturbing me again"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_it's enough..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_i'm not a wolf..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Countinued...**_

Annyeong! I'm niewbie here. It's my 1st fanfiction.

Sorry if i speak with english.

Bcs, nothing to say with indonesian...lmao.

Give me a critiques and suggestions for my TBC FF ^^

tengseu~


	2. Chapter 2

WOLF.

Author: zelocil

Pair: TaoLo / BangHim / JongLo / HimLo / TaoRis / ZiLo

Cast: specially B.A.P and EXO member (and more).

rated: M

[ WARNING! - Yaoi (BxB/BL) – SMUT ASEM LEMON~ - NC – Typo(s) ]

enjoy~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_why i'm so diffrent?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_every body hates me..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_i'ma WOLF..."_

**FLASBACK...**

_Ini sudah malam ya~~_

_indahnya pemandangan ini~_

**BRAK!**

"eh hyung?" seru ku kaget melihat Himchan hyung masuk kekamar tiba-tiba dan melihat ku yang sedang duduk dijendela.

"Zelo, gak tidur hm?" tanya Himchan ketakutan

"hyung? Waeyo? Gwaechana?... aku.. sedang asik melihat bulan purnama"

"TIDUR ZELO-YA! TIDUR!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

"h-hyung jangan nangis..." ucap ku lalu memeluk tubuh Himchan yang sedikit gemeteran.

**FLASBACK END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ku bilang.. hiks.. tidur lah Z-zelo-ya"

lalu bulan purnama yang tertutup awan hitam malam mulai terbuka pelan.

Himchan terpaku melihat bulan itu,

tidak berani menatap Zelo yang masih memeluknya.

"h-hyung.. a-ku..aah..."

tiba-tiba Zelo melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari melihat ke luar jendela.

"_indah-nya..."_

suara Zelo yang awalnya agak cempreng itu mulai berganti menjadi serak dan berat saat matanya melihat bulan purnama yang jelas begitu bulat dan terang.

"J-jun...Hong..."

tubuh Himchan bergetar hebat, ia takut, tapi ia tidak tahu harus apa.

Ekor dan telinga serigala putih yang mulai terlihat.

Membuat badan Himchan tersu bergetar.

.

.

.

.

"pergilah... hyungie... h-hiks.."

Himchan terpaku. Melihat hal yang SANGAT aneh dari biasanya.

Apa kah itu JunHong? Atau Zelo?

Apa Zelo telah berhasil melawan JunHong dalam dirinya?

.

.

.

.

"_it's crazy..."_

_._

_._

_._

"hyung... hiks... kumohon, aku akan pergi sekarang... aku tidak normal seperti kalian..h-hiks.."

Lalu Himchan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Zelo.

"bisa kah aku... mencium-mu untuk terakhir kalinya? Zelo..."

pinta Himchan dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"...tentu"

Lalu Himchan dan Zelo berciuman, sambil memeluk didekapan kehangatan.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat Yongguk masuk kekamar lalu terkejut melihat HimLo.

"e-eeh? Stop..stop, ada apa ini?"

"a-hiks.. appaaaaa" panggil Zelo lalu mendekati Yongguk dan memeluknya.

"e-eko-"

"..pssst.."

perkataan Yongguk terpotong oleh Himchan yang menandakannya untuk tidak bicara soal itu didepan Zelo, dan akan memberi tahukannya nanti.

"a-ku...hiks.. akan pergi, mana jongup hyung dan lainnya?"

lalu tak lama mereka yang disebut-sebut itu datang.

"ada apa ini? Ramai sekali" ucap Youngjae dan Daehyun bersamaan.

"..." semua terdengar hening.

"mana Zelo? Kok tidak kelihatan? Apa yang kau sembunyikan berdua dibalik badan kalian?" tanya JongUp penasaran.

"...ayolah hyung, aku ingin memeluknya..." pinta Jongup dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jongie hyung..." ucap Zelo dibalik badan Yongguk dan Himchan

"...nan bogoshipporang.." lanjut Zelo sambil terisak tangis dibalik Himchan dan Yongguk dia memeluk lututnya.

"Zelo!" Jongup langsung berlari menghampiri Zelo dan segera memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

_'ekor... telinga binatang...mata yang bersinar...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Jelo-yaaaa!... h-huaa" lalu menangis berteriak.

Rasa sedih-malu-takut-kacau semua menjadi satu.

Author POV END.

JongUp POV.

_Zelo ya..._

_neomu bogoshippo!_

_Kenapa..._

_kau berubah?_

_Kau meninggalkan hyung mu ini..._

_kau tak tau..?_

_aku mencintaimu... sangat mecintai mu..._

_walau aku pun tahu,_

_kalau kau yang sekarang..bukan kau Zelo-ya_

_aku ingin menghabiskan waktu-waktu ku bersama mu,_

_tapi sayangnya..._

_tubuhmu itu bukan milik mu lagi,_

_aku tahu itu,_

_dari awal._

"hyung..."

suara Zelo terdengar dan membuatku bangun.

"kau tertidur selama 7 menit," ucap Himchan

"waktunya aku pergi hyung..." ucap Zelo lalu berdiri dan menarik tanganku

"jaga dirimu baik-baik... h-hiks..." ucap Himchan.

"jangan jadi hiks...anak bandel..n-ne.." ucap Yongguk

"jangan kau ambil hiks..hiks cheessecake ku huaaaa.." ucap DaeHyun

"hiks.. jangan lupa-k-kan kami huaa" ucap YoungJae lalu memeluk Dae

"..jangan lupa kan semua kenangan..." ucap ku

.

.

.

_Zelo-ya._

_Sebenarnya kita sama._

_Ya, sama. Aku juga seekor...WOLF_

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"h-hyung tangan mu..." bisik Zelo.

"ne Zelo... kau tau itu sekarang" lalu menunjukan fake-smile diantara mata tajam yang berpadu air mata.

"t-tapi... ke-"

"waktu mu habis. Pergi lah" ucap JongUp sambil menahan desak tangis nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Zelo POV.

"makasih semua nya ne... i'll miss you all, take care" lalu memeluk mereka semua.

"...mianhae jelo" ucap JongUp dengan mata bersinar biru.

"g...gwaechana" lalu menunjukan fakesmile ku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

'Anni hyung.._h-hiks_... jelo kan _h-hiks_ sayang sama hyung..

kenapa hyung.._hiks_ begini..

kenapa hyung gak pernah kasih tau jelo..'

"rrrr..." lalu aku berlari keluar. Tanpa arah tujuan yang benar.

Lalu... **BRAK !**

Aku terjatuh, menabrak seseorang yang tak kalah tinggi dari ku.

"m-mian.." ucap ku sambil terisak tangis.

"gwaechanna... Zelo"

dengan cepat aku mendongkak kan kepala ku, melihat wajahnya dengan detail.

"_a-aah~_" baru sadar kalau itu Huang Zi Tao. Iya, Tao, yang membuat JunHong murka disekolah.

Aku pun mundur pelan, langkah demi langkah.

Ini malam. Terlalu bahaya untuk aku keluar sendiri. Apa lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang belum tentu baik.

"tenang Zelo... kkk~ kenapa sendirian hah? Kau dibuang? Hmm?" tanya nya sambil menarik dagu ku. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan hina-an yang amat dalam.

"ne. Waeyo?" jawabku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"poor baby" lalu menarik jaket putih ku. Eh, lebih tepatnya badan ku. Lalu digendongnya badan ku, tersontak kaget dan bingung.

"a-appo, mau dibawa kemana ini?" rengek ku.

"ssstt.. diam lah, kita kerumah sekarang" jawabnya dingin.

"m-mwo? Rumah?"

"..."

"anniya hyung lepas lepas"

"..."

"hyung jelek cepat lepas"

"..."

"hyung hueeeeeee"

"diam ne" lalu memukul pantat ku.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

## Sesampai nya di rumah Tao ##

"hey-ya babo ya.. bangun" ucap nya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi ku.

"..."

"astaga anak ini... tidak lapar hah?"

a-ku... lapaaaaaaaaar !

"lapar! Lapaaaar!" teriak ku sambil memeluk bantal disofa

"ayo makan! Bocah" lalu menarik lengan ku.

Di Dapur -

"makan ini aja ne" ucap nya lalu mengeluarkan sup krim dari pemanas makanannya.

Duduk menyila diatas kursi, sambil menahan dinginnya suhu AC diruangan itu sambil mengangguk yang berarti 'ya'.

Lalu tak lama Tao kembali dengan 2 buah mangkuk sup krim. Lalu mengambil segelas susu coklat dan air putih.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Tao

"...anni" jawab ku sambil terus memainakan sup dengan sendok

"yang disekolah tadi itu... apa itu kau?"

"...anni"

"nugu?"

"...dia **JunHong**"

"JunHong itu apa?"

"...serigala.._sluuurrph_" jawab ku sambil memakan sup krimnya.

"terus kau-"

"aku dikabur, aku tidak mau melukai hyung-hyung yg ku sayang"

"...kenapa kau bisa jadi se-"

"JongUp hyung juga _mmn _serigala.." ucap ku sambil memakan sup.

Tao terdiam. Tak tau yang akan ditanya lagi pada ku, aku hanya terus menghabiskan sup krim.

"ngg... gimana? Enak gak krim sup nya?"

"enak enak~" jawab ku sambil mengangguk

"oh, oke, kkk~ tunggu bentar ya" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan ku diruang makan.

Jendela yang besar dibelakang menarik perhatian ku.

Langit malam yang cerah menampakan keindahan yang luar biasa.

"_hnng _JongUp , Hime , Gukkie , Dae , Jae... _glek..khh.._bogoshippo" ucap ku sambil meminum susu coklat.

Zelo POV END.

Author POV.

Seketika suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara jam. Zelo tetap terus melihat keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba...

"Zelo..." Tao memeluk erat tubuh Zelo dari belakang. Membuat Zelo tersontak kaget.

"h-hyung.." Zelo menarik-narik lengan Tao bermaksud melepasnya, justru pelukan Tao lebih erat.

"kenalkan aku dengan JunHong mu itu..~" ucapya seduktif sambil menjilat kuping Zelo.

"_nghh _appo.. _ssh _Jelo.. gak bakal kenalin hyung_-hh"_

"kenalin _ummph _ppali!~" ucap Tao sambil menggigit-gigit kecil leher Zelo.

"Anniyaa-_aaahh.._lepas_-sshh_" berontak Zelo.

"_cckh..umnnh..sssh..eungh..mmmhh_" Tao mulai mengelus-elus JR Zelo.

"h-hyu_nghhh.. _ja_nghaaannh.._" tubuh Zelo mulai bergetar.

Tao tetap sibuk dengan permainannya.

.

.

.

SRING

mata Zelo berubah, bersinar terang.

Menandakan itu bukan lagi Zelo...tapi **JunHong**.

"hentikan." ucap JunHong

suara serak, berat dan besar itu mengejutkan Tao.

"..kenapa? Hng?" tanya JunHong dengan mata tajamnya.

"kau kenal orang ini..?" tanya Tao sambil menujukan foto seseorang.

"...JiHo... a.k.a Zico" "musuh kami (para serigala)... dia-"

"uri vampire leader..~" potong Tao lalu mengeluarkan smirk dan taringnya.

"a-a..." JunHong tergagap-gagap mengetahui kalau Tao itu adalah vampire.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA! JONGUP HYUUUNG! HUAAAAAAAAA" tiba-tiba suara bocah itu kembali terdengar keras.

Zelo ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Ia berlari meninggalkan Tao disana.

"Uppie hyung..hh...h.. Uppie hyuuunnng" ucap Zelo terengah-engah memanggil nama hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Zelo~" kejut Tao lalu berlari ke arah Zelo lalu menindihnya agar tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Jaket putih Zelo kini ternodai darah. Darah dari bibir Tao yang terus Tao gigit sambil menatap Zelo.

"_you haven't look like a wolf, kid... it's like a cute kitten_" ucap Tao lalu menggigit leher Zelo /Posisi= Tao diatas Zelo dibawah **author; yeye lalalala yeyeye lalalala~~. Reader; shut up. Author; -pergi dengan unyunya-**/

"yaaakk! _Aaaahh... _Uppie hyungg..." Zelo tetap meneriakan nama hyung nya itu.

"_your beloved Uppie-Hyung is not here, baby zelo.."_

"H-hyu_nghh..._sto_phh aah.. _jebaaall~" pinta Zelo dengan suara aegyo nya.

**BRAK !**

"its enough BABOYA! Jangan macam-macam dengan Zelo lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Countinued ,**_

troll sukses/?

Ya ini kepanjangan soalnya bosansansansan sekali ~

repiuw jangan porget ne~


End file.
